elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bandits (Skyrim)
Bandits are one of the most common enemies encountered across Skyrim. They wield a wide variety of weapons, ranging from bows, one-handed and two-handed melee weapons, and on rare occasions spells. Their apparel varies from light to heavy armor, and always consists of a cuirass and boots (or fur shoes), and may include gauntlets, a helmet, or a shield as well. Although most bandits are Nords, Orcish bandits and other races are also common. Bandits almost always appear in groups, and often inhabit forts and caves. Bandit groups often set up regular patrols to guard entrances and other key areas, sometimes numbering near a dozen at well-fortified locations. They can also be encountered traveling along the roads, but it is not as common. Their Solstheim counterparts are the Reavers, who are always Dunmer. Subtypes Bandit Corpses Notable Bandits Known locations *Bleak Falls Barrow *Cragslane Cavern *Knifepoint Ridge *Fort Greymoor *Fort Dunstad *Fort Hraggstad *Halted Stream Camp *Helgen *Mistwatch *Redoran's Retreat *Robber's Gorge *Silent Moons Camp *Swindler's Den *Valtheim Towers *White River Watch *Uttering Hills Cave *Frostmere Crypt *Bilegulch Mine *Ravenscar Hollow *Faldar's Tooth *Lost Knife Cave, Lost Knife Hideout *Wreck of the Winter War *Wreck of The Pride of Tel Vos *Embershard Mine *Irkngthand *Mzinchaleft *Raldbthar *Riverwood Folly *Randomly found on roads throughout Skyrim. *Near Winterhold on the glaciers. Quotes Character Model Generation Mechanics *Bandits are generated with radiant character Base ID or Ref ID, while their base ID can be uncovered in Console Commands by typing help. *The first two number determines their character type (Bandit Rank), the third letter determines character type (D: class, D: design, E: encounter/radiant). *The fourth number determines the variant's race (e.g. 6 is always Bosmer) while the fifth one determines facial variants. e.g. 39D67 will always spawn bosmer female. *While radiant characters' fourth number can be letter as well, this avoids using the same Base ID so the AI will not be bugged. *All bandits models are generated within the same BaseIDs, therefore their facial features are not entirely generated randomly. *With the exception of TreasCorpseBanditWoodElfFemale, her Base ID does not follow this rule, although she can still be generated with radiant characters. Trivia *A small group of bandits can be found in the wilderness, disguised as Imperial Soldiers. They will try to extort a "fine" from the Dragonborn. They can be found in some random encounter locations. If the Dragonborn is a member of the Imperial Legion, they can say "I'm in the Legion, and I know damn well you're not." or if with the Stormcloaks, can deny their "authority." This will turn the bandits hostile. *Bandits may say "Skyrim belongs to the Nords!" even if the Dragonborn is a Nord, and/or if the Bandit that said it is not a Nord. *Bandits may utter generic greetings if the Dragonborn is successfully defeated. *If calmed with a calming spell, they can be talked to, though they will only give out generic responses. Making them neutral this way will make it easier to get close to their pockets to be picked for valuables without having to battle them. *After installing , Skyrim bandit chiefs may start appearing with Nordic Carved Armor and Nordic weapons at higher levels. *After speaking to one of the Orc Strongholds, an Orc bandit can be caught off guard and spoken to before being detected. He can then be asked to grant "Blood Kinship," though he will attack as soon as the dialogue is over, and will not grant entrance to a Stronghold. *If a bandit is fighting Shadowmere, they might refer to the horse as "hero." *Although bandits can be of most of the races in Skyrim, there are no Altmer bandits. *Sometimes one can encounter mage bandits. While most of the time they are Argonian or Dunmer, they can be of any race with the exceptions of Orc, Bosmer, and Khajiit. *If the Dragonborn is a Khajiit, Khajiit bandits will still comment on how the Dragonborn will "make a fine rug", and call them a "cat". *Although there are male bandits from these races, there are no female Orc, Khajiit, or Argonian bandits. *While the other voice actors say the line ("..Kill him... he talks that way to me again..."), the voice provider for the male Imperials sings that quote. *While most Bandit Chiefs are Nords, they can also be Orcs, Redguards, and Imperials, though they are never any other races that appear as that type of bandit (i.e., no Bosmer Bandit Chief). This is due to the fact only melee type bandits have the Bandit Chief actors. Bugs *Bandits may sometimes say things like "Hey, watch it!" or "What is it?" when the Dragonborn is killed, or say speak of leaving trash around. *If the Dragonborn is killed while they are a werewolf, the bandits will comment on them being naked. *In rare instances, bandits may respond with neutrality, even when approached. However, they will not engage in dialogue, and will become hostile if spoken to too many times. * Bandits can send hired thugs after the Dragonborn, even if they are dead. * A bandit may give the Dragonborn a letter of inheritance. Appearances * * * * * de:Banditen (Skyrim) es:Bandidos ru:Бандит pl:Bandyta fr:Bandits Category:Skyrim: Bandits Category:Skyrim: Enemies